The Flower of Truth
by Jappa
Summary: What happens when Rin finds an unusual flower and goes over to Kagome and Sesshomaru? Written for Saholia's "Flowers" challenge.


_**Flowers of Truth (EDITED)**_

Written for Saholia's Flowers Challenge. ONESHOT. 1486 words. 1000 words minimum.

**KAGOME POV**

"Kagome, can Rin go pick some flowers?" Rin asked.

"Sure, just stay in my line of sight." I replied to the over excited girl. I have been travelling with Sesshomaru's group for the past week or so now.

"YAY!" She squealed running off in the direction of the flowers. I sit down and watched as she ran around singing different songs.

I smiled and lay down on my back, looking up at the sky. It was very blue and there weren't many clouds in sight.

After a while I felt the presence of Sesshomaru coming my way. He came and sat down next to me checking the area for any threats even thought I have already got the place covered.

"Sooo," I said trying to make some conversation.

"Hn," He replied. I sighed and started studying my surroundings. While I did this I remembered how I came to be travelling with Sesshomaru and Rin

**FLASH BACK**

I was walking around the forest for a bit of peace when I heard a noise. My curiosity got the better of me and I went over to investigate. The sight made gasp; InuYasha was sitting there against a tree with Kikyo sitting in his lap. They were looking up at the stars. Not noticing anything around them, not even me.

Kikyo then started speaking.

"Do you love me InuYasha?" she asked.

"Of course I love you Kikyo, you mean everything to me." InuYasha replied.

_Though so._ I thought

"Will you do something for me?" She asked.

"Yes, Kikyo I'll do anything, everything for you." InuYasha replied.

_'Where is she going with these questions?'_ I thought/ asked.

"Will you tell me everything?" She asked.

"Yes Kikyo. Now what is the matter?" InuYasha asked worried.

"What does Kagome mean to you?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I wished I wasn't here at the moment.

"She is just a stupid shard collector." InuYasha replied.

Tears stung my eyes as I started to cry.

_How could he say that? Everything he's ever done for me, everything he has ever said to me was a lie, why?_ I asked.

Turning around I ran, ran as fast as I could away from them. I kept running until I collapsed into a heap on the ground crying. I had no idea where I was, what I was going to do, but I didn't care.

After a while I felt the presence of some people, 2 demons and 1 human to be exact. But I didn't care.

After a moment someone called out my name. I looked up to see Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin standing there.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Rin asked. With those words I started crying again.

Rin ran over and started comforting me, patting my hair and rubbing my back. After a while I stopped crying enough to talk to Rin.

"Thank you." I said.

"That's okay." She replied with a smile.

I got up to leave, but didn't know where I was going to go. I'm not going back to InuYasha after what he did, so I guess I should just go home.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Feel free to travel with this Sesshomaru." He said and turned around to walk off. I stood there shocked until a part of my brain told me to go after them.

"Wait!" I yelled running to catch up. They stopped until I arrived and started walking again, Rin talking the whole way.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I sighed as I stood up, then Rin called my name.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, look at the pretty flowers Rin found." Smiling Rin shoved the flowers in my face.

Moving them back a little bit, I looked at them.

"Very pretty Rin." I commented. Sesshomaru looked at the flowers and nodded his head.

That was when I smelled the scent of one particular flower. Picking it out of Rin's bunch, I searched it closely wondering how it got its unique scent and pattern. It was a gold silvery colour with purple dots and a red-ish pink middle. It was very pretty. **(NOT A REAL FLOWER)**

"Rin, where did you get this flower from?" I asked.

"Over here, Rin'll show you." She said running off in the direction. After a moment, we arrived at the patch.

"Wow, they are very pretty" I remarked.

"Yep," Rin agreed.

I picked up a bunch and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Where are we going now?" I asked slipping a flower in my hair. That's when I noticed just how good looking Sesshomaru really is.

Not answering he stood and started walking. I sighed and followed after him, talking to Rin about the different flowers she picked.

**SESSHOMARU POV**

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, look at the pretty flowers Rin found." Smiling Rin shoved the flowers into Kagome's face.

Moving them back a little bit Kagome looked at them.

"Very pretty Rin." She commented. I looked at the flowers and nodded my head.

I noticed an unusual flower with an unusual but it didn't bother me. Kagome must of notice it as well as she picked up that flower form the bunch. It was a goldy silvery colour with purple dots and a red-ish pink middle.

"Rin, where did you get this flower from?" Kagome asked

"Over here, Rin'll show you." She said running off in the direction, Kagome followed.

"Wow, they are very pretty" Kagome remarked.

"Yep," Rin agreed.

She picked up a bunch and came back

"Where are we going now?" She asked slipping a flower into her hair. That's when I noticed just how pretty she is.

Not answering I stood and started walking. Kagome sighed and followed after me, talking to Rin about the different flowers she picked.

After a while it got dark and we set up a camp. Rin kept running around pretending she was a bird. Then she came over and gave me one of the peculiar flowers.

"Can you put it in your hair?" Rin asked. I didn't answer but she put it in anyway.

"Very pretty," Rin commented before sitting down and eating. After a while Rin fell asleep and Kagome covered her in a blanket.

"So," Kagome started. I just looked at her.

"Is there a hot spring nearby?" She asked. I pointed in the direction and she went off.

I sat back deep in thought, thinking about my actions around Kagome. Until something hit me, I am in love with a human, a Miko for that matter.

**KAGOME POV**

I started walking to the hot spring thinking about my actions around Sesshomaru. Then it hit me. I am in love with him. Oh god.

I arrived at the spring and hopped in. After having a quick clean I made my way back to the camp.

When I arrived I lay down near the fire and started getting some shut eye.

When I was just about to go to sleep I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Goodnight Miko."

"Goodnight Sessh, love you." I said not fully thinking about what I said.

"Love you too." He replied.

**2 DAYS Later**

"Do you want to find out what this flower is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We walked for a while and arrived at a hut in the middle of nowhere. A little person walked out. She had pink hair and purple eyes. She was also very tall.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"What type of flower is this?" He asked. I handed her the flowers.

"Truth flowers." She replied. "They make people realise their love for each other." She explained. I frowned.

"And it looks like it's already done his job." She said looking at me. I gave her a confused look. "My name is Allaya, nice to meet you Lady..."

"Kagome" I told her.

"Lady Kagome of the West," She finished. I looked at her in shock

"S-sorry you h-have it wrong." I stuttered.

"No, I don't I can read your future." She stated.

I looked at Sesshomaru who was also looking at her in shock.

"Now Rin, let's go pick some flowers, I know of a huge flower patch." She said grabbing Rin's hand and walking off.

Sesshomaru turned to me and we kept looking at each other.

"I guess she is right." I said after a moment.

"Hn," He replied.

We kept looking at each other unconsciously leaning forwards till our lips met...

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Mummy, Daddy. Can you tell us how you got together?" My daughter Lia asked. Matthew and Krista nodded their heads in agreement.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." Rin nagged even though she already knew the story and was the one who got us together.

"Okay, okay don't tie your knickers in a knot." I laughed

Sesshomaru grabbed my hand.

"Now it all started with a really pretty flower..."

**THE END**

I hope you liked it


End file.
